


Seven years isn't long enough

by IslandOnce



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Magic, might add more later - Freeform, my own headcannons, prob will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandOnce/pseuds/IslandOnce
Summary: Twice member headcanons and short stories of Hogwarts adventures.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Seven years isn't long enough

**Author's Note:**

> Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, and Sana = same year
> 
> Jihyo and Mina = same year
> 
> Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu = same year

HGAU

headcanons:

Nayeon - Slytherin

Pureblood. Announced a Slytherin as soon as the hat grazed her head. Her father was a potions master so she considered potions as her easiest subject. She has a habit of falling asleep in history class. Friends with Hirai Momo, Minatozaki Sana,and Yoo Jeongyeon. (her secret crush that developed the more she saw the obnoxious Gryffindor) Joined the quidditch team in her second year as a beater. In a quidditch match her third-year, she knocked Jeongyeon off her broom cause she kept getting distracted looking at her. Her favorite texture is Dahyun’s soft cheeks. She gets teased by Jihyo and the others for using older spells (since she’s the oldest) but is still a very powerful witch. Her patronus is a rabbit.

Jeongyeon - Gryffindor

Pureblood. The entirety of Gryffindor grew tired of her dad jokes the first week of her first year. Could never say no to tea time with Hagrid. Everyone knows her throughout the houses. Has major OCD. Makes sure all her belongings are fresh and clean every day. Muddy quidditch robes are her worst enemy. Is a chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. “Hates” Im Nayeon with a passion. (“it's not like that!" "No, she's not a tsundere." "What do you mean she's playing hard to get?”) Keeps snacks in her pocket when her favorite little Gryffindor gets the munchies (Chaeyoung). Her patronus is a fluffy white Pomeranian (bbosong).

Momo - Slytherin

Pureblood. Traveled from Japan because Hogwarts may have the highest death rate than any other school, but it is also the best. Is attached to the hip with Sana. Doesn’t talk much unless its to answer a question or in hushed Japanese. is caught off guard by the lack of knowledge Hogwarts first years have. Has been training with her father since she could hold a wand. Doesn’t need to speak to cast spells (she barely uses her wand in the third year) The other beater on the Slytherin quidditch team. Was seen as intimidating but is now known as a cinnamon roll. This is because she became a babbling, blushing mess for the young Ravenclaw, Myoui Mina. Her patronus is a raccoon.

Sana - Slytherin

Pureblood. Conceived under a love potion so she has no ability to love. (This doesn’t mean she isn’t a flirt) Was adopted by the Hirai’s when she was three. Like Momo, Sana can preform wordless magic and didn’t need her wand around her third year to perform spells. Can speak parseltongue. (she does it in her sleep a lot). Doesn't seem like a hugger but she is. Invented the "kissy monster" game where she puts on lipstick and chases girls around the castle. When Mina comes along the next year and dates Momo, Sana asks them questions about love and feelings. Doesn’t know Park Jihyo, Kim Dahyun, and Chou Tzuyu all have a crush on her but flirts back anyways. Her patronus is a Boa Constrictor.

Jihyo - Gryffindor

Half-blood. If there was a poster child for Gryffindor it would be Jihyo. Is very hard working and often writes an extra inch or two on parchment essays when she can. Her least favorite class is Care for Magical Creatures even if Hagrid is one of her favorite professors. (Cause of all the bugs they get assigned to “care for”) Sat with Mina on the train her first year. The two remained inseparable despite the different house sortings. Momo used to get jealous of how close Jihyo was to Mina. Joined the Gryffindor quidditch team in her second year as the new goalkeeper. Had half the school drooling over her in her fourth year when she cut her hair. Flirts with Sana until she gets the nickname “Sana’s Jihyo” but the older still hasn’t asked her out. Her patronus is a unicorn.

Mina - Ravenclaw

Pureblood. Ravenclaw's seeker. Is normally found in the library, on her broom, or next to Momo. Her first year she got stuck on the moving staircases but was rescued by an intimidating (at the time) Slytherin. Next time she saw the Slytherin was in the Great Hall. When they made eye contact, Momo tripped over nothing and knocked over half the breakfast display. The two end up dating in Mina’s second year. There is no class Mina doesn’t excel in. She becomes the unofficial tutor for their friend group and helps everyone (mostly Jeongyeon) with their assignments. Has been found napping in the herbology greenhouses. Gets weird looks during the Ravenclaw vs Slytherin quidditch matches when she cheers for Momo. Her patronus is a swan.

Dahyun - Hufflepuff

Half-blood. Looks like a cinnamon roll, is actually a cinnamon roll. Tends to get in trouble and lose house points whenever she is with Chaeyoung. Leader of the highly selective, three-membered gang: _The School Meal Club._ (Tzuyu is the Remus to DubChang’s James and Sirius) Her absolute favorite class is Care for Magical Creatures. Despite being scared of all the creatures, she loves to interact with them. She has plucked beetles out of a crying Jihyo’s hair more than once. Loves to watch quidditch but is terrified of ever trying to fly competitively. Has a strange but comforting friendship with Nayeon after detentions spent together. Might have the smallest pinch of a crush on Sana. Her patronus is an Eagle.

Chaeyoung - Gryffindor

Half-blood. Gryffindor’s seeker. Doesn’t try to be a pain for the professors but always ends up making a mess in class. It doesn’t doc too many house points because normally her mess is a more creative way to complete the assignment. She used to get weird looks from Nayeon in potions class because of her methods. But over time, the younger’s messy tactics amused Nayeon more than annoyed. Chaeyoung makes friends anywhere she goes. Despite being a Gryffindor, she’s more likely to hang around with students from other houses. Jeongyeon is basically her big bro. Dahyun and Tzuyu are her closest friends. No one knows how she did it, but she made Jeongyeon’s entire year have a soft spot for her. (Momo and Sana included) She used to have feelings for Mina but moved on when Mina and Momo started dating. She told this to both Mina and Momo right away so it didn’t make their group awkward. She gets teased about her height daily. (“You’re like one centimeter taller than me Jihyo!”) Her patronus is a Bengal Tiger.

Tzuyu - Hufflepuff

Half-blood. Looks like a cinnamon roll, can and will kill you. Sprouted after the first year and gave everyone nosebleeds the first month back. Gets requests to try out for the quidditch team every year but she would rather sit with Dahyun and Sana and cheer on her friends. (This has nothing to do with her ever-growing feelings for Sana) She doesn’t understand why her class is scared of the hippogriffs Hagrid showed them her third year. Has the best grades in the school meal club. Has memorized every house elf in the kitchen. She struggles in charms and transfiguration class because the spells are hard to pronounce. Is the baby of their main friend group. (She pretends to hate it but she loves the special treatment) Her patronus is a golden doodle.

my spell will make you cute! 

(\ (\

（｡･ω･｡)つ━☆・*。

⊂ ノ ・゜+.

しーＪ °。+ *´¨) 

.· ´¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨) 

(¸.·´ (¸.·'* ☆

it failed because you're already super cute!

(\ (\

c(⌒(_´･×･`)_ ━☆


End file.
